


《妥协》C16

by dadakm



Category: vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: C16补档, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadakm/pseuds/dadakm
Relationships: 金泰亨/朴智旻
Kudos: 7





	《妥协》C16

《妥协》  
by哒哒  
新年快乐，新年平安！  
金泰亨看到了什么呢？  
金泰亨看到两个男人在接吻，其中一个还是同班同学田柾国，虽然大家都说帅哥爱和帅哥一起玩，但他们两个着实不熟。和金泰亨的乐观开朗又温和好脾气不同，另一位校草田柾国就是典型的“坏男孩”代表，一头张扬的酒红色头发，换女朋友比换衣服勤，一辆哈雷驰骋校园酒吧。  
但是，从来没听说过田柾国有男朋友啊。  
一闭眼，脑子里全是两个人吻得难舍难分的样子，田柾国身上那个男生一手摩挲在他的后脖，一手游走在田柾国胸部，腹部，舌尖细细描绘着田柾国的嘴唇，两人的睫毛相互扑扇着，似乎还有隐隐约约的呻。吟。声。金泰亨也不是觉得恶心，反而口干舌燥的，心里觉得躁动。隐隐觉得下。半。身的欲望有些勃。起，金泰亨心里暗骂了自己一声，蹑手蹑脚地从床上起来。  
“泰亨？”  
“啊！”被朴智旻吓到一脚踩滑了坐到地上的金泰亨痛呼一声。  
“你没事吧！”听到金泰亨的惨叫，朴智旻急忙坐了起来，摸手机打开手电筒，“这会儿熄灯了，你去厕所吗？我给你打手电筒。”   
“不用不用，我自己可以，你睡吧，早点休息。”金泰亨急忙从地上爬起来生怕朴智旻发现自己的不对劲，摸黑冲进了厕所。  
身下zhang得生疼，金泰亨褪了裤子，小心地握住，开始lu动。他不敢发出声音，生怕吵醒了睡着的朴智旻，不然场面会非常尴尬。临近欲望的边缘，金泰亨眼前突然浮现出那晚朴智旻白衣白绸起舞的模样。  
“嗯……哈，哈……嗯啊……”  
金泰亨愣愣地看着地上和手上的白浊，他刚刚居然想起了朴智旻？  
随后的两天，金泰亨总是看着朴智旻出神，朴智旻看向他时又欲盖弥彰地移开视线。朴智旻对于室友的反常有些无奈但也没说什么，毕竟他和金泰亨关系也不算太亲近，不好多问。

年末的时候，各个社团和学生会部门总是有各种聚餐，朴智旻参加了两个社团，一个学生会部门，关系好的朋友也多，年末聚餐自然多了起来。金泰亨守了几天寝室终于也迎来了摄影社的聚餐。恰巧朴智旻音乐社社长和摄影社社长是一对儿，并且酷爱做红娘，两人一合计，干脆一起聚餐，一起联谊，切实提高社团脱单率。  
朴智旻和金泰亨一起打车到了聚餐的地方。看着这粉红色的店铺招牌，两个人对视了一眼，同时笑了出来，两位社长可真是用心良苦。  
“会玩儿。”朴智旻评价。  
“来了？快进来，男生坐这边！”两人走进包间，就看到男女分别坐到了长桌的两边。在场的女生看到走进来的朴智旻和金泰亨眼神一下亮了起来，眨着星星眼期待着两个大帅哥可以坐在自己对面。  
“来来来，我们校草大人和首席大人位置随便挑！”好不容易盼来了校园风云人物，怎么都要闹两番。  
两个人面面相觑，有些尴尬。说实在的，在场的人他们都没什么兴趣，也不想引起绯闻，真是坐谁对面都不行。  
“要不坐对面也没人的空位？”金泰亨伏到朴智旻耳旁说。  
朴智旻被激得打了个抖，他耳朵有些敏感，金泰亨刚刚说话喷洒的热气弄得他耳朵痒痒的，嗓音低沉心里好像也痒痒的。  
“嗯。”  
两人干脆坐在了长桌的桌尾。在场的男生一片唏嘘，笑两人眼光高，心里也松了一口气，有这两人的话，竞争太强不易上位。女孩子们看到两个大帅哥都没坐到自己对面，撇了撇嘴有些失望。  
“成雅和雪彬刚刚说来不了了，怎么办，缺两个女孩啊。”音乐社社长李苒苒打了电话进来，无奈地说。  
本来这次聚会说要来的人刚好男女成双成对，她和男朋友才订在了这个情侣餐厅，搞了这次联谊，没成想两个女孩临时请假，现在就单出了两个男孩。一个校草一个首席，虽然两个人也不愁找女朋友但是单出来，有趣的活动就没法进行了啊，可不能冷落了两个校园男神。  
“哎呀，既然这样，智旻来坐这边！你就和泰亨一对儿吧！”李苒苒笑盈盈地看着她的社员。  
“啊？不好吧，我和泰亨单着就行啊，没关系的。”朴智旻尴尬地笑了笑，知道社长就是看热闹不嫌事大。  
“这有什么！哎呀，玩游戏而已啦，多多参与嘛！”摄影社社长吴灏立马帮着女朋友说话。  
“对啊，对啊，一起玩儿嘛，单着多没意思啊，刚刚就伤了我们这么多女孩子的心，再不添点乐子可就过分了吧！”李苒苒知道朴智旻脸皮薄又心肠软，故作失望地说。  
“一起来嘛！”“玩游戏而已啊！”“添乐子乐子！”  
“玩起来玩起来！”  
大家都开始起哄，一副不从不罢休的样子。  
金泰亨和朴智旻无奈地对视了一眼。  
“好啦好啦，我们投降！”朴智旻挠了挠头，走到金泰亨对面坐下。  
看着两人配合，李苒苒满意地点点头回到自己位子上坐下，吩咐可以上菜了。  
从喝酒开始，朴智旻和金泰亨就觉得刚刚就应该拍拍屁股走人。酒是特调鸡尾酒，浅粉色到透明的渐变，一片柠檬插在杯沿，杯底沉着干枯玫瑰，很漂亮也很暧昧的酒。  
“呐，现在，轻轻抿一口柠檬。”李苒苒以身作则，先抿了一口柠檬，酸得她牙疼。  
剩下的人也听话照做。朴智旻耐酸，几个女生都笑着说太酸了，他却没什么感觉，金泰亨苦着脸，用舌头轻轻碰了一下，立马酸得全身蜷缩。  
“然后喝小口酒吧，慢慢地来。”李苒苒满意地点点头，继续说。  
酒的口感很好，微酸过后带着丝丝甜味，入口中又好像冒着咕噜咕噜气泡，就像可乐一样。  
“现在喝多一点，把粉色的部分喝完。度数很低，放心喝。”李苒苒拿起酒杯喝了一大口，喝完后和男朋友交换了一个甜蜜蜜的眼神。  
粉色的部分是很清爽的甜味，和外表柔情蜜意的浅粉色不同，喝起来像是炎炎夏日的橘子汽水，甘甜清透，最后的气泡在口腔的每一寸轻轻敲打，让人嘴巴酥酥麻麻的，忍不住再来一口。  
“好了，喝完吧。”李苒苒看大家表情不错，又开始下一步。  
透明的部分开始没有什么味道，像是白开水，到后面又是微微的苦味，再到后面越来越苦，然后又漫出淡淡的玫瑰花香，继而在整个口腔里爆炸开来，张口闭口都是玫瑰花的馥郁甜蜜。   
“It is love.”一个女生轻声感叹。  
“是呢，这杯酒是老板的招牌作品，"my lover"，据说是恋人不幸去世后的作品。”李苒苒点点头。  
sour,sweet,bobble,icy,bitter,rose，  
It is my lover. 

🌹🌹🌹希望不要白嫖哦🌹🌹🌹  
🍀🍀要艾特的宝贝们留下ID就可以啦🍀🍀


End file.
